Hokus Pokus
Hokus Pokus is the ghost of a clown who currently lives in the Haunted House attraction from the Amusement Park where he died in an accident. He always creeps inside and around the Haunted House where it's the only place that the park owners allow him to live on and he can feel like part of the attraction, but he can be seen roaming around the park as well. Appearance Hokus is 190cm tall, appears to have a very pale skin with pink and purple clown makeup. His hair is light purple and he has a pointy nose and nubby horns, both white with mint stipes. He also has mint coloured eyes and usually a very tired look on his face. Personality Hokus is often just bored looking and seems to prefer to stay on his own, rather than to be talking and entertaining children and other visitors, despising the idea of pleasing the workers that originally wanted him to leave. Even though he knows various jokes, his emotionless voice often ruins the mood of it and he's better at making children cry than anything else. He also seems to despise the robotic workers of the park, such as Charlotte and many others, often carrying a mischievous grin whenever he tries to tamper with them, despise how much they fail to understand his bad intentions. He's more active the night and does have a talent for catching trespassers and terrifying them(I'm looking at you, Malice), helping the park workers who aren't the best at guarding the entrances. Abilities Hokus seems to act as Poltergeist most time, being able to tamper with electronics and the doors from the Haunted House attraction. Relationships Charlotte Taffy Backstory Hokus Pokus was a clown that happily worked in an amusement park that received both Humans and Drimare alike so they could have fun and enjoy themselves. Hokus was an entertainer, often telling jokes, giving balloons, doing magic tricks, until arrived the day where a mysterious person came up with a series of highly intelligent Robot Drimare that could work on the park more efficiently for less costs without ever getting tired. It was the perfect plan and as the Robots were better at absolutely everything, the owners of the park decided that the remaining workers weren't as good and decided to get rid of them, Hokus being one of them. Most workers left but Hokus was spiteful and didn't want any of this to happen and in revenge, he attempted to set the place on fire, starting by the Haunted House attraction since it was a rather large and old building that would burn easily from the inside. He did so, but before he could escape and continue elsewhere, the building collapsed on him and he died under the house in flames. His ghost never left the park, and by the time that the Haunted House attraction had been remade, his ghost already had a semi-physical form and made it his new home, haunting the workers and everyone that passed by. Eventually they realized what was going on and when he was found, the owners saw it as a chance to make the attraction more believable by having an actual ghost and he was told that that was his job now and for as long as he was there. Naturally, he did not accept, still doing his own thing and conveniently disappearing whenever someone came to speak to him about it. Trivia * Hokus' design was inspired on the Creepypasta character Laughing Jack and Gamzee Makara from Homestuck * His name was directly taken from the song Hokus Pokus (NSFW lyrics) by ICP which was the song that I was listening to when I first made him. Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Clown Drimare Category:Ghosts, Zombies and other Undead Category:Carnivalley